With the development and widespread of the Internet, many new forms of entertainment and business practices came to existence. A few examples include online gaming and internet marketing. An online game is a game played by one or more players over some form of computer network. This generally involves the Internet or equivalent technology. The expansion of online gaming has reflected the overall expansion of computer networks from small local networks to the Internet and the growth of Internet access itself. Online games can range from simple text based games to games incorporating complex graphics and virtual worlds populated by many players simultaneously. Many online games have associated online communities, making online games a form of social activity beyond single player games.